With the increasing popularity of mobile devices having image-capture functionality, including, for instance, cellphone devices, handheld devices, handheld computers (e.g., tablets), smartphones and PDAs, there is a need for improving the user experience by allowing quick access to the multitude of image-capture and image-processing applications (“apps”) that a user may have downloaded or otherwise installed on their mobile devices.
For example, specialized image-capture applications exist which apply frames, different filters and lenses and special effects to pictures. For instance, some applications provide double-exposure pictures, panoramic pictures, three-dimensional (3D) pictures or vintage style pictures.
Therefore, there exists opportunities for improvement in technologies to allow mobile device users quick and convenient access to their image-capture and image processing applications